


The view

by portiaburk40



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Room with a View Au, Alternate Universe - Historical, Based off of a room with a view, Ben is 27, From Italy to England, Liea will be deceased, Original Character - Freeform, Rating subject to change, Rey is 17, Rey will be engaged, Reylo - Freeform, rey is Poe’s sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: Rey dameron took a trip with her old maid aunt and paid companion miss lovelorn on a trip to Italy as a break from England there she meets interesting people. One in particular a eccentric father and his passionate son ben solo.The rating on this started out as T





	1. Chapter 1

**Italy 1900**

She sat with her companion also her mother’s older sister at lunch. They got at the inn expecting a room with a lovely view instead they got a room with a view of dirty streets. “I just can’t believe we didn’t get a room with a view it’s just not right!” Her aunt complained. She played with her food. Looking down then looked across at a man setting across from her who was doing the same. 

He smiled and winked, he was young and rather handsome she thought with dark hair and eyes. She had noticed him earlier. Her aunt told her not to stare so. But she couldn’t help it. He was tall and his looks almost dangerously handsome as the author they meant before settling in their room would say. His mouth was big and plush his nose aristocratic the Man was unconventional which made him all the more appealing. It was hard to look away. 

He winked at her then as well and smiled, she blushed and looked away. Her aunt was talking to the reverend they meant at the inn they were staying at. Reverend Landon.

”Dont you think that if you are promised a room with a lovely view when you arrive in Italy you should have it reverend Landon?” She asked. “Well umm yes miss lovelorn of course.” Said the Reverend. 

“We have a room with a lovely view!” Han Solo spoke up. “You can have our room and we can have yours an exchange why we don’t care about views do we ben!”  Ben shook his head silently looking at rey smiling. Rey looked up her hazel eyes bright and hopeful she was about to accept when her aunt interfered and said in a haunghty disapproving way that got on her nerves. She glared at her. “I thank you sir but we cannot possibly accept now if you will excuse us come along rey.” 

Han looked around “why shouldn’t they accept an exchange why.” She wouldn’t look into the two men’s eyes as she walked away with her aunt. “Aunt they were being kind.” Her aunt quickly walked out sat down on the settee “they were ungentlemenly and rude.” 

“No they weren’t they were willing to genuinely give us their room an exchange aunt!” Rey insisted her arms crossed across her breast. The reverend came out “oh good.” Her aunt said. “Please tell my naive niece about mr solos rude behavior.” 

“Actually I’m inclined to agree with her betty.” Her aunt took a breath “then we should have accepted.” The reverend said “I can make inquiries on your behalf ladies.” Her aunt thought about it and then said “very well tell the gentleman we accept their very kind offer.” Rey smiled at that.

They moved everything while the men moved out of their way. There was a weird question mark drawn on the back of a inn painting she was staring at it curiously when Ben came in she looked up in his eyes his body brushed hers making her a little breathless as he walked past her and turned the painting. He looked at her for a minute then and said “miss rey.” Then he left.

What an odd man she thought. He couldn’t be no more then twenty seven.

She shrugged her shoulders and walked to the window the views were perfect. She took a deep breath beautiful she thought.  

 

NOTES THIS IS BASED OFF OF A ROOM A VIEW ITS ONE OF MY FAVORITE ROMANTIC MOVIES LOL I GUESS I SEE REYLO EVERYWHERE HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS


	2. Chapter 2

It was a much better room for her and her aunt later they both thanked the father and his young son. She blushed under the dark gaze of the son he was handsome and looking at her in an very unseemly way. Maybe her aunt was right they were not gentleman. It was said they had come from America. 

Oregon to be precise Hans wife Liea had passed away recently. Later she and her aunt would go with miss lavish the writer sight seeing. She had decided to go on a little adventure to see the statues and also to pick up some post cards to send to her mother and brother. 

Later that day they went on their way as miss lavish took her aunt down a dark alley way claiming what adventure, what imagination! She found she liked the writer she was adventurous and different from most women she had meant especially older women she was around her mother’s age never settled on marrying she seemed to romantic. Very unlike her aunt who was just to much of a hypocrite for any man to tolerate marrying. Not to mention snob. 

She prayed she would never turn out like her. That’s why back home she was letting the most eligible and handsome bachelor about town Sir Cecil B Bingley  court her. He was also very rich as well. She smiled as she thought of Cecil sweet tall blonde blue eyed Cecil he was a bit on the slender side and bookish more then muscle but still very appealing. Then broad shoulders and muscles popped up also dark eyes and a sensual mouth damn she shook thoughts of Ben solo out of her thoughts she didn’t even know the gentleman.

She looked at each statue of the gods fascinated and plus went over to the chapel where she heard a priest talk about the history of how the chapel was built and about the glory of god. It was interrupted by none other then Han Solo saying. “It wasn’t by the glory of god but by very hard workers in the name of god that this beautiful chapel was built get it right man!” The priest put his chin up and went to argue if he would like to lead the tour instead. 

Han just laughed and said “oh no no no by all means go on!” The priest cleared his throat snubbed han and went on. Rey smiled and said to him “I take it your not catholic.” Han shook his head. “Oh no me and Ben are both Baptist my wife was catholic she had become Baptist when she married me.” Rey just smiled kindly putting her hand on his. “My family is catholic.”

Han shook his head. “Ahhh” He said understanding. Ben later come up. “Father there you are.”

“Ben my boy just keeping a lovely young lady company but I think I had better go I need some rest at the inn.” Rey stood up smiling kindly at han she liked him.

“See you later mr solo.” He smiled. “Yes miss dameron.” And he walked away.

”I take it my father interrupted another catholic priest on his tours again.” Ben said signing and smiling. Rey smiling back as she started walking “Yes” she laughed. “Your father seems very passionate I like him.” Ben smiled. “Yes he is that’s why my mother loved him so much.”  Rey looked at him meeting his eyes heat flared between them her breath quickened she looked away quickly she cleared her throat “well I must go mr solo I have some cards to buy and I have to get back to my aunt I will see you later.” With that she quickly walked away. 

She stopped by a post card cart and picked out the cards and then continued to look at the statues. Not paying attention to where she was at. She had to find out where her aunt and miss lavish was at. She kept asking and looking in her language book. Until she ran into two young attractive Italians one saying hey beautiful until the other suddenly stabbed him! That’s when she found herself in Bens arms looking into his concerned dark eyes.  

“What happened?” She asked. “You fainted I picked you up carried you here are you alright.”  He said softly.  She set up she was practically in his lap “Yes thank you mr....mr solo.” Then she looked around. After she got up off of him “Oh yes my post cards and my bag I think I dropped them In the square.” She felt so embarrassed and scared that she wanted to escape she tried to sneak away when he said “stay there miss dameron I will get them for you.”

She later confessed her embarrassment. “I...was scared mr solo.” She said not looking at him. “Don’t worry miss dameron I was scared as well.” He gave back her bag. “God the blood all that blood.” She cried. He threw something out into the water. “What was that?” Rey asked alarmed. “Your cards I didn’t think you would want them now they were covered in blood.” Rey kept looking out onto the water “oh thank you mr solo.” They both looked out their hands close to one another fingers almost touching. 

“You are welcome miss dameron.” He said softly.

NOTES

KEPT LAVISH FROM THE ORIGINAL STORY BECAUSE I LOVED THAT CHARACTER 

 


	3. Chapter 3

She sat at the piano playing Beethoven she had piano and singing grilled in her by her mother since she was a child but she loved playing with a passion playing also was a good way of releasing her tension. She did not tell her aunt of what happened when they meant back up. She just bought more cards and asked Mr Ben solo to kindly not mention her earlier mishap. 

He smiled and said “it will be our secret miss dameron.” A certain light in his eyes as he took her hand and caressed it. She grew breathless feeling a blush draw to her cheeks “yes thank you mr solo.” She said quickly almost jerking her hand away. And walked away from him. She played even more passionately she finished not knowing the reverend Landon was there listening  he clapped “magnificent playing my dear you are quite passionate in your playing you know if you were as passionate in life as your playing of that instrument my dear your life would be quite interesting.”

She smiled “well reverend I happen to love playing it is one of my favorite hobbies.” He smiled and clapped. Got up and offered his arm. “Indeed it is and you my girl are very talented.” She stood up and took his arm and he walked her out of the Day room.

Much later in the day the group went on an tour of the country side. Where the priest the same one han called out. Was talking of the historical significance of each spot and place each of them separate in each carriage. Rey and Elena lavish the priest and none other then han in one and Ben her aunt and the reverend in the other.

The carriage stopped when a beautiful woman was holding her hand out she was dark headed very young. The handsome driver kept saying she was his sister. The priest started to protest. Han interrupted “come on it can’t hurt.” He said. The priest rolled his eyes. And let the girl on. The driver saying thank you. And the girl smiling beautifully. 

Ben looked at rey a gleam in his dark eyes and a smirk on his lips it made heat race through her body and a strange heat between her legs that made her blush she looked away. He was no gentleman to look at her like that.

They drove on as the priest went on and han went to sleep. Rey almost snorted in an unladylike manor in laughter. When she looked up at the driver the girl his supposed sister was kissing his neck that also got the priest attention and awoke han. Who said out loud “they sure are close this brother and sister.” And then he chuckled and the priest grew very red and told them immediately to stop and then the girl was made to get off.

The girl protested but got off with rey giggling and miss lavish as well. Whom earlier was inspired by the fight that rey witnessed that turned out it was over money she claimed she would change it for her next novel and make it over a woman. Rey just rolled her eyes. And was relieved that no one was told that she witnessed it. At the time she looked over at Ben solo and quickly looked away blushing because the man smiled and winked. The handsome devil she thought.

They got to a beautiful field where everyone set up in different spots. Her aunt and miss lavish set up her aunt set her up with a blanket on the ground making a fuss about not worrying about her getting a cold. She got bored after a bit  and wanted to go find the reverend she had found a good friend in him and a kindred spirit plus he had complimented her on her playing on the piano. 

She had told her aunt that’s who she was going to look for. She couldn’t find reverend Landon but she found the driver. She got out her language book. “Umm could you help me find...” damn it she thought she couldn’t find a word for reverend or preacher only priest and Landon was a reverend. “A Umm good man.” 

“You want good man.” He said his language a bit not understanding. “Yes please sir.” She said. He gestured to follow him. She did. “Umm okay.” She followed him as he lead her along the field to where....

She saw ben solo. He looked at her and smiled big. “A good man.” The driver said. Rey grew breathless. “No I...meant.” And she was pushed towards Ben. “Oooh” He was smiling as he walked confidently towards her and she stumbled to him he caught her in his arms and his lips was on hers. Kissing his eyes closed his tongue plunged between her lips pulling her closer. She closed her eyes kissing him back melting against him moaning into his lips he groaned, his lips plundering hers  she almost felt faint from the pleasure racing through her, when she heard the outrage “my god rey!” From her aunt. 

Much later rey was in the carriage with her aunt who of course blamed herself. As they rode back to the inn. Rey was in a trance. Remembering Ben solos lips on hers. 

“I can’t believe his...his assault on you! You poor child!” Her aunt had said. Not knowing what to make of what she witnessed. 

Rey lay on the bed she wasn’t sure it was an assault it certainly didn’t feel like an assault in fact it felt really nice earlier she looked at herself in the powder room her lips swollen face flushed eyes dilated then she looked around making sure no other lady was present and raised her skirt up to her pantaloons there was a wet spot there her mother told her about what happens between a man and woman during the marriage bed her mother was lucky enough to marry for love and have a passionate marriage so besides her monthly cycle you get wet with arousal as well.

Her hand went to her mouth she was aroused and very attracted to ben solo.

But she barely knew him. Now she lay on the bed. Hearing her aunt accuse the man in question of assault. “Actually aunt I rather liked it.”  She defended him realizing she did like it and she wanted ben solo to kiss her again, Rey said softly.

Her aunt looked at her,  Her eyes wide.

Later she encountered Ben again he was shirtless all muscle it made her breathless he smiled when he saw her “oh my.” She said did she just say that out loud she thought blushing,  Not able to look away from his chest. Lord he was perfect. He seemed to be getting closer he was smiling she started to smile back, when her aunt interrupted them   “Rey please go in the room please I will speak with Mr Ben solo!” Her aunt said coldly as she looked at them both in disapproval. 

She walked past him he stayed close her body brushing his heat coursing through her.

The next day they left for Rome. Her aunt convincing her young men like that. Just like to play with young girls like her. Cecil was in Rome. Cecil was handsome and charming highly well read she smiled when they meant up he kissed both her cheeks. And showed her the beauty of Rome. He read to her and he was a true gentleman, he held her hand and walked with her like a gentleman should never took liberties that Ben solo took. He only ever kissed her fingers and her forehead.

 

Cecil was a man in his thirties older then Ben who was only twenty seven “Americans often take such uncouth liberties.” Her aunt had said to her when they were on there way separate from Cecil back to England. “Now Cecil is a true gentleman.” She said with a nod to her head.

Before they embarked together on the way home to England. Reys mind refused to not go afar from that kiss from Ben.

The uncouth American as her aunt called him.

NOTES

HAD TO PUT THE KISS IN ❤️❤️❤️😘 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bens pov

After his mother had died his father and him decided they would take a trip to Italy his mother often talked about it. It was  the place his mother and uncle was born from her father who was English married their mother padme who was Italian. They were twins.

His uncle Luke who lives in Ireland often told stories of Italy and partly being raised there and in England before their father died and their mother passed away not long after. 

 

When they turned nine his uncle and mother was raised by the organas friends of their parents. 

 

 

 

 

In England, It was against lord organas wishes that his mother married his father han who was a rancher from Oregon they disinherited her in fact ,Luke inherited the manor.  Ben was later born lieas  only son. 

Luke never married remained a bachelor had no children so ben was named for the inheritance of the Organa and skywalker fortune since they could not have children and anakin was rich. He could claim it anytime but chose not to. Instead ben decided to make his own way. 

His dad han has and his mother chose to remain by his side as well. That included breaking from the catholic religion to baptist like her husband and Ben as well chose to be.

He had hoped to find a woman that would have loyalty like that. He had visited a few houses of repute as any young man would when he turned twenty. Had giving in to the charms of experienced beauties but that was all. 

He had never courted a young innocent pretty girl before. When he and his father had meant the girl and her aunt. The girl rey was her name rey dameron quite took his breath away. Her name suited her she was all golden skin and a few freckles on her neckline and across her cute pert nose that went with a lush pink mouth and chestnut hair and lovely hazel eyes. Her body slender and fit with curves. 

She was quite breathtaking he found himself wanting to kiss that nose and those lips amongst other things as well. He barely knew this girl but he had realized he wanted her. 

He wanted to know her. He inquired about her and her aunt and spent time in her company with the rest of them. But it was mainly her. 

They had spent weeks in each other’s company he found miss rey dameron even more beautiful when she blushes so prettily. He finds himself instantly smitten with her. She was also pleasant company as well and his father liked her. Plus Ben has heard her play the piano she’s quite talented. She is light and love. 

He smiles big when he is standing in a beautiful field in the Italian country side and he sees her wearing a white dress her hair down around her shoulders she looks so beautiful. He wants her so much. As Franco pushes her towards him. He has to taste her. 

His lips are on hers. He kisses her his arms close around her pulling her close it feels right. She feels like heaven. She taste like heaven. He feels her melt against him. Kissing him back pleasure going through him making him groan pulling her closer as she moans letting him plunge his tongue between her sweet lips. 

Until her aunt breaks them up.

”You are never to see her again mr solo!” 

Her aunt betty told him cold and clear  “what you have done could have ruined a Young girl.” 

“We both know you are not serious about her that you and your kind just want to play with young innocents like her! But I will not talk of this with her family! We will leave immediately and head to Rome!”  She told him a look of disapproval and dislike on her face. 

He looked at the woman with distain silently never see her again don’t bet on it lady he thought. 

Ben had looked into the damerons they were from England lord dameron owned some extensive property and his son Poe was to inherit he had a very loving marriage to his wife Melissa honeychurch dameron. But five years ago unfortunately their father died in a carriage accident. Poe is the younger brother of rey. They are a nice and charming family.  

Rey he had heard often spent some time with a bachelor a thirty year old by the name of Cecil in Rome. His jaw tightened at that. But he almost laughed out loud when he heard the man only held her hand walked with her kissed her fingers and read to her. How could the man not at least kiss her on the lips. If he was courting her.

He talked his father into taking a nearby residence in England in somerset where rey lived. 

He had not forgotten her. He could never forget her.

NOTES

WOO

THATS BENS THOUGHTS AND HE WILL FOLLOW HIS LOVE TO ENGLAND 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to reys pov

**England 1900**

By the time they got back it had been a week that went by and Cecil had made regular visits he was charming and delightful also the author Elena lavish come out with her latest novel. Called A Night in Italia. She laughed she liked miss lavish but her writing was let’s say on the overly romantic adventure side that would scandalize her momma. 

She spent her days playing tennis with poe and his friend Freddie. While Cecil sat and read a book. They had walked as she waited for him to propose a couple of weeks later. They had been courting for at least three months now had known eachother for years. She would be eighteen in another month and had not even a kiss from Cecil other then her fingers or four head. 

But as her aunt and his mother said he was a gentleman she kept telling herself. Especially whenever dark eyes and a kiss while she was in Italy would pop up in her head. It occurred to her Ben Solo had stolen her first kiss! To be given to the man she would marry! It made her angry. She reigned in that anger and remembered that was not considered a kiss! Besides Cecil was coming by her house and seeing her before she went to Italy.

“Rey we have been courting for the past three months.” Rey smiled. “Yes Cecil before my trip to Italy.” He smiled “yes.” He nealed down on one knee. “Do me the up most honor of being my bride gentle lady.” She smiled. “Yes of course Cecil.” 

He stood up. Put the ring on her finger. “It occurred to me that I have not gave you a...” He swallowed nervously “kiss yet.” He swallowed again “so umm to make our engagement proper May I...” Rey smiled brightly. 

This would get the kiss that Ben burned inside her out of her that she still feels since coming home out of her. “Yes of course Cecil you were allowed months ago.” 

He bends down takes her shoulders and puts his lips on hers kissing her she tries to deepen it remembering how ben kissed her but Cecil instantly broke away disappointing her making her feel nothing ben made her feel desire he aroused her. Cecil made her feel nothing not even when he gave her tender kisses on her forehead are held her hand.

She faked a smile after. And announced later to her mother they were engaged.

Poe looked disappointed. Rey looked at her brother. “What poe!” He sat at the piano and began playing and singing after Cecil left. “Really him rey! He’s boring and a snob!”

“Plus he wouldn’t know how to please a woman if one bit him in the arse!” Rey sat by him. “Poe don’t be rude.” She told him. “He is a gentleman and handsome well read and I’m sure after we are married he will be passionate.” 

Poe smirked disbelieving rolling his eyes. “Right” And began singing a dirty ditty. When his mother came in and told her son to stop singing those sort of songs. Poe grinned and continued to sing until their mom popped him in the head. Then he stopped. 

The reverend Landon rey later found out took a parish in somerset and had a house to rent out. She thought about the nice old ladies in Italy the sisters they had no place to stay. She wanted them as neighbors. So she talked to the reverend. He said he would try.

Her couple of days later her brother poe come home. “Mother, sister I have news reverend Landon managed to rent out the old Buckner house.” Rey grew excited. “Was it to two older ladies, sisters Poe!” Hoping the good reverend came through for her. 

He shook his head. “No it was two a father and son two Americans kind of odd, I’m going over right now to meet them!” Rey froze it couldn’t be she thought it’s just a coincidence it has to be. 

Much later in the day Cecil come over distracting her. They went walking with her mother a while back she had told him about the old little pond on the edge of their property she and Poe used to swim there naked until she was to old to swim naked. But her brother still went to that place with Freddie and his other friends to swim at the spot. 

They heard splashes and rustling and saw three naked men she laughed out. When she saw poe who turned beat red. As mother calmly said “Poe darling I do hope you don’t chaf” and a shocked “reverend Landon you should be ashamed of yourself.” Which made rey giggle more. She stopped when she spotted Ben Cecil stood beside her. “Cover your eyes ladies let’s go.” Before she looked away it didn’t stop her from looking at Bens body dear lord in heaven he was big everywhere and so dangerous and handsome. She had to get out of there.

Cecil she was marrying Cecil! She reminded herself. 

**Ben**

Ben had not been swimming since he was a boy. It was refreshing and he took an immediate liking to Poe Dameron he was friendly and a delight to hang around. He was finding he actually loved somerset it was beautiful here. But he and his father had guessed his reason for being here.

Rey, she was his reason. He smiled after seeing her he didn’t expect to greet her naked but he liked the way she looked at him. He knew desire when he saw it. 

He had heard she was engaged to that peacock. Cecil was his name he turned his nose up a snob lord he was wrong for her why couldn’t she see that. 

He came in hugged his dad. “So how was your swim.” 

“It was fun dad.” 

“I remember doing that as a boy alas I’m to old now son.” He laughed. And went to his room. Where he lay day dreaming about hazel eyes and a pretty pink mouth.  Rey, his rey. 

He remembered that poe invited him for tennis he said yes immediately it was a chance to see rey again. 

**NOTES**

BEN IS IN TOWN NOW IT GETS INTERESTING 😊

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In my fic Ben has a close relationship with his father so it’s not like in canon it is just them after all.  
> Also be aware I get chapters out quick and I’ve had this up as a draft for a while

She played tennis against Freddie Poe’s friend. Poe her brother has just turned fifteen Freddie was already sixteen. Cecil lay reading the new Elena lavish novel. Ben came over swirling his tennis racket as Poe greeted him. It annoyed rey. She stopped after hitting one last ball. “Cecil darling lets go over hear and set on the grass.” Cecil smiled and turned his nose up at Ben as he walked by. Bens jaw tightened and he rolled his eyes. 

He played tennis with poe and Freddie. “Wow your impressive solo” Poe said. Ben smiled “thanks” he said. 

Rey looked over she actually was secretly impressed with Ben solo he was quite good at tennis and he got along with her brother really well. Maybe ben and his father han would be good neighbors. Especially when the time comes after she married Cecil and moved in his big house. 

Ben came towards her and lay before her looking at her his dark eyes bright looking her over it made her feel hot and breathless uncomfortable “shouldn’t you be doing something mr solo!” She said haughtily. “I am miss dameron.” Then he laid on his back. “I’m looking at the sky!” She rolled her eyes. Annoyed “there are balls on the ground go pick up balls mr solo go now!” He just sat up and smiled. Flustering her damn this handsome devil. 

Cecil laughed “why miss lavish is so ridiculous!” Rey smiled at Cecil fondly remembering Elena lavish. She was a bit on the ridiculous side but then most novelist are. “Come Cecil let me read it, what has you laughing darling.” He grins and hands her the novel. She reads and turns pale. Looks away quickly. “It’s so funny my love shall I read it out loud no sane person would ever do this in real life!” He laughed.

She started breathing fast “no it’s stupid Cecil c...Cecil! I...it’s garbage really!” Then she looked at Ben. Who was looking at her with concern. When Cecil took the book anyway and started reading aloud. 

_It was daylight in a open field he stood there waiting for his lover, he smiled when he saw his goddess her hair glorious falling around her shoulders all curls the color of chestnuts her hazel eyes bright as he showed no shame in taking her in his arms and kissing her endlessly. She melted into him giving herself to him completely._

“Wow and they say women find that romantic.” Cecil Thank the lord was Not paying attention to the description of the heroine in the novel.

She looked at Ben and his look was heated she knew he remembered he knew exactly where Elena lavish got that inspiration from. She grew breathless heat running through her. “I need to go for a walk Cecil!” She said quickly looking away from Ben and getting up to walk away. “By all means walk my dear.” Cecil said. He laughed oblivious and continued to read.

She walked fast down the path , ben stopped her by grabbing her arm he must have followed her she thought. She looked into his eyes and he pulled her in his arms and kissed her pushing her into her mother’s hedges. His tongue entering her mouth ,she moaned softly as she kissed him back. His hand went from her waste up her leg of her skirt his lips going down her neck she moaned again closing her eyes as she felt his hands draw her thighs around him and he grinded into her. She felt his desire. She leaned into his kisses on her neck making quiet little moans.Then he kissed her lips his tongue plunging between them plundering them again she moaned again, against his mouth. This was wonderful she thought in a haze of pleasure as she meant his grinds with her own.

Until she heard Cecil! Still reading oblivious and laughing And that was like cold water being dashed on her! She broke away from him and ran inside. Guilt and tears running down her cheeks. 

She found her aunt there with the book. Her aunt wrote to come earlier to stay for a few days her house was under repairs.

Cecil kept laughing and she managed to maintain a good persona as he gently kissed her cheek  goodbye, And left.

”My dear rey surely I did not know she would write about that...Incident!” Rey walked back and forth. “Well of course she did and it caused Ben to.....as you put it assault me again aunt and my fiancé the one you encouraged me to continue let court me even when I had doubts nearly walked in on it!” 

Her aunt went white as a sheet “oh dear!” 

“I had thought mr solo had just wanted a little diddle with you I didn’t think he would be here child!” She threw up her arms. “Well He is he moved in with Han next door!” 

Her aunt went even whiter. “Oh dear!” 

She didn’t bother to tell her aunt that she enjoyed Bens kisses again. Cecil was sweet and decent and the kind of man you marry ben wasn’t he was not she thought yes he couldn’t be! She insisted to herself! 

She put her chin up she would get rid of Ben solo he was trouble. She walked out she saw him he smiled as she walked towards him. “Mr solo I need to talk to you alone.”  She sent her aunt out. 

She lead him to the parlor he followed. She turned on him. “You have acted inappropriately and ungentlemanly you have assaulted me twice once in...in Italy and just now!” 

“I am engaged to Cecil and you blatantly disregarded that!” He come closer “I kissed you rey because I love you and I want you I have ever since Italy and I know you want me too and I know that, that painted peacock your engaged to cannot love you like I can like you want!” He drew her in his arms. She pushed away. 

“You don’t know a thing about me Ben solo!” She said her back turned to him. “You don’t know me you don’t!” She choked.

But she was afraid he did he very much did know her. 

“Now get out! Ben solo never come by my house again!” Ben signed and walked away slamming the door making her jump. She sat down and cried.

Ben solo did know her and he was a perfect stranger she only knew him a few bloody months. She wanted passion from her husband. She wanted a marriage like her parents had. And that wasn’t with Cecil.

She knew then she had to end her engagement to Cecil she didn’t love him she never did she thought she did he was so sweet and well read a true gentleman but not passionate and not what she needed. Only a few minutes ago she thought Cecil was a man you marry but who was she fooling he wasn’t because he lacked passion he would be to afraid to touch her. 

She cried as her aunt walked back in. Looking on her sadly.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey ends it with Cecil poe is delighted again I say I had this in draft guys that’s why it’s quick updates will be later

Cecil stuck his chin up. “So you are ending our engagement!” Rey stood in Cecil’s mother’s parlor. “Yes Cecil I realized that we could never really make eachother happy! We are to different you and I,  I’m not what you want or need.” She said looking at him sadly. He stuck his chin up and smiled shakingly “fine my dear it is off!” With that she walked away tears in her eyes. Cecil really was a good man. 

She had already discussed it earlier with his mother. Who understood “I had suspected as much my dear girl you are such a passionate girl you deserve a man that will make you truly happy that I’m afraid is not my son he is to set in his ways.” 

Cecil stood quietly looking on at his window as rey walked away. 

Much later at the dameron house poe wooped with joy. “Thank god rey you developed sense big sister!” Rey laughed as they both played a duet on the piano and later had dinner of baked chicken and peas. 

Her mother surprised her by being relieved as well. “My darling had you truly been happy with Cecil I would have been of course happy for you but I could see that you were not and your brother was right Cecil was boring!” Rey laughed. 

The reverend came over “I’ve got some news the solos are leaving the house they are going back to America apparently.” Rey swallowed. “Really” She said. “Yes so it looks like the house is free once again.” 

The brown sisters. Other neighbors of theirs were going to Greece rey decided she might need to go with them besides she had never been to Greece before. The thought of Ben solo leaving made her want to cry. Also her heart ache as well. She had talked to her mother about it and all her mother said was “not again rey you went away before and what good did it do you.” Rey looked at her “well I’ve never been to Greece and grace and Therese or nice amiable ladies to travel with mother.” Her mother just signed and shook her head taking reys hand in hers. 

She went by the house to visit han she had been by there before ben had kissed her again she found she had a pleasant talk with Han. He told her of his wife Liea who was actually from Italy. She came upon the house and knocked on the door. Han answered “well hello rey come in, come in.” She came in “I can’t help but ask mr solo sir but why are you leaving such a lovely home.” Han looked at her. 

“Oh don’t you know girl” he said as he sat down. “What sir?” Rey asked curious her heart starting to beat fast. “Ben my son sure took a liking to you even back in Italy he liked the look of ya!” Rey blushed at that. Looking down. “That’s why we moved here so he could pursue you ya know he was smitten with ya.” She looked up at that. Suddenly her heart ached tears started. Then han looked sad. “But you rejected him told him to go away so he is simply because he would do anything for you he loves you!”

”But you going to be married so we are leaving.” Rey was crying her heart breaking. “No please han neither one of you have to leave I....Ive been wrong so wrong I broke off my engagement to Cecil and...and you don’t have to leave because I’m leaving I’m going to Greece for a bit you see.”

Han looked up at that his dark blue eyes bright with apprehension “oh my god you love my son don’t you my girl.”

Rey went still “what! No sir what I’m saying is there is no need for you and Ben to leave this house because I’m leaving to go to Greece!” Han took her by the shoulders “I can see it on your face girl you love him that’s why you ended your engagement you want my boy just as much as he wants you.”

Rey swallowed heartbeating fast she remembered how she felt upon seeing him how she liked his kisses how she would have let him touch her when he had her against her mother’s hedges. My god she loved him with every thing she had,  han was right! She loved him! Had her aunt not convinced her otherwise she would have seen ben in a much better light, she would’ve realized her feelings sooner!

”Where is he Sir?” Rey said tears in her eyes. “He’s at the pond.” He told her. “One last swim before leaving.”  She ran and saw ben jumping in naked swimming and floating, standing in the water, she stripped down to her chemise and jumped in he saw her and she jumped in his arms her lips on his.

Her hair fell from her pins her legs surrounding his hips. “I love you” She said against his lips. He laughed with joy and kissed her back. He kissed her lips, neck, and breast. “I love you rey god I love you” after they both got out they grinned at each other as he dressed.

Then they moved to a small old cabin that was owned by one of the old servants of her house. Then they were on each other. He pulled her chemise down kissing every part of her. Taking a nipple in his mouth. She leaned into him he licked and sucked it felt good she liked this a lot. Then he did the same to the other. Then he caressed them his hands going down her belly to between her legs where he caressed her feeling her wetness his finger slowly penetrating inside her pussy she stilled her eyes widen then she moaned that felt even better as she moved on his fingers. Then he stood up breathing fast his pupils blown he removed his clothes and went back to her again.

He kissed her lips as his fingers went in and out of her until she screamed and climaxed it felt amazing it was her first. Then he positioned himself on top of her and eased slowly inside of her “god rey my love your so tight and wet” she stiffened as he pushed through her maiden head it was only a minimum of pain “you alright sweetheart.”

“Yes” She said and he began to move slowly thrusting inside her. Then she moved with him and it became harder and she scratched his back moaning loud saying I love you and he thrust hard and fast until she screamed her climax once again.

He clasped on her looking at her smiling. She grinned back. Much later they got to his house. and he changed clothes while she had his clothes on. He smirked When he saw her. “I cannot tell you how lovely you look in my clothes my love.” 

Han stood there behind them. “You both better be telling me you are engaged to be married.”

They both looked around she come up to ben he put his arm around her she smiled up at him. “We are dad.” Then he looked at his rey. “Right.” She smiled happy and very compromised. Also very happy to be compromised her lips swollen she looked like she was throughly loved and happy. “Yes sir we are engaged.”

They later went to her mom with Han.

 

 

Poe was relieved and happy thinking ben was much better then Cecil.  But  her mother was surprised. Her older sister wasn’t who said they actually meant in Italy. Her mother just laughed and took Bens hand in her own “please keep my daughter happy ben that’s all I ask.” He smiled looking at rey with adoration in his eyes. “I will mam” her mother smiled at that. 

Her mother hugged her daughter “as long as your happy my darling.”

Poe was happy. “Thank god its you ben and not that sap Cecil!” Ben just laughed.  Patting Poe on the shoulder “I couldn’t agree more young un!” They both laughed.

 

Much later he pulled rey in his arms kissing her endlessly. 

The end      


	8. Epilogue

**Honeymoon Greece**

She did take her trip to Greece but with her husband Ben. She looked out at the view as her husband joined her. She was in her nightgown reading a letter from poe they had decided to stay in Greece a few weeks before taking a trip to Constantinople in their last week and then going home because his uncle Luke was coming to visit and meet rey. 

Poe was being so silly it made rey giggle. Rey turned eighteen recently “what’s my brother in law up to now my love.” She looked up at her husband smiling “oh nothing just his usual silliness.” Ben smirked and kissed her then kissed her neck and breast she grew breathless then he picked her up and carried her to the bed. 

He laid her down taking off his robe she grinned a naughty glint in her eyes. As he raised her nightgown up and kissed her belly and then her mound she moaned and spread her legs wider and he buried his face in her mound and licked her. She had been shocked the first time he did this it was shameful, sinful, but it felt so good! Now she just moaned and gave in bucking into his face as he sucked her and licked inside of her until she cums holding her hands over her mouth to keep her screams at bay. 

Then he smiles takes her hands off her mouth raises up kisses her she taste herself and he enters her she moans into his mouth as he thrust into her she meets his thrust until they both come to completion. He clasps his head on her breast. Breathing fast “I love you Mrs solo” she smiles. “I love you Mr solo”.  

 

**England**

It was blissful their honeymoon they finally get back to the house in somerset rey moves in with Ben and they find han a place nearby. It’s quant and has some land han enjoys it. Plus she meets Luke who is grumpy at first but he takes a liking to rey. And her mother and brother. 

Not to mention apparently rey turned up pregnant with a honeymoon baby. When she told ben he picked her up and twirled her around “put me down ben!” She laughed breathlessly. “Oh” he put her down quickly.

Then nealed down his head on her still flat belly. Saying “son or daughter I will love you.” He said softly.

He kissed her belly.

She smiled stroking his hair loving this man so much.

NOTES

THIS STORY WAS A DRAFT FOR A MONTH FINALLY DECIDED TO PUBLISH I ALSO DECIDED TO ADD A EPILOGUE THANKS FOR READING

 

 

 

 


End file.
